


Tumblr Drabbles - Dishonored

by skatty



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skatty/pseuds/skatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are going to be two drabbles.</p><p>Corvo x Garrett (Thief)</p><p>and</p><p>Daud x Outsider</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblr Drabbles - Dishonored

Garrett was a persone unlike anyone else. That was the first thing, Corvo Attano had ever learned about him. 

He had loved Garrett a lot, he always had and he never wanted anything bad happening to him. Of course there were many things that haven’t been right - morally of course.

Garrett has been a thief and he never ever thought about doing something else than that, he never cared about getting a ‘real job’. He did what he loved to do and Corvo always respected him for that.   
But on the other hand … Corvo was a guard. The royal protector and **his**  job was to firstly protect the royal highness but also to make sure the law was followed.   
He never told anyone about Garrett and sometimes it kept him awake at nights. But he never regretted it. He did not then and he does not now.  
  
A small smile came across his face as he thought about the first few months of their ‘relationship’.  
Corvo has always been someone, who loved touching. In every way. That was just the way he showed affection. When he was to overly exited he would hug out of pure joy, he loved to greet people he called friends or family with a hug and also say goodbye that way. He liked walking close to someone he loved, holding hands, having sex and feeling the other person. That was just the way he was and he couldn’t help it, but he never actually thought about it, that there might be people who would think of that differently.  
  
Then there was Garrett. The masterthief despited touching and everything that had something to do with that. But he never directly told Corvo, it has actually always been **very awkward.**

Once they were walking down the streets together, after they just talked to Basso and Corvo wanted to put his arm around him. But his Body did not touch Garretts in one single second, because the other just dodged around him and made his way down the street, pretending he didn’t just dump him the hardest way he could have ever.  
  
“I just dont like it.”, he once said. Finally being able to talk with Corvo through this all, because the royal protector slowly felt like he was just a burden to the thief. 

 _He just doesnt like it._ Corvo thought _. He just doesnt like **me?**_

“The whole touching thing. It’s not your fault.”, the pale mans voice didn’t sound like he was trying to give out comfort. He sounded like he was just sharing informations with Corvo. Corvo hated it when Garrett sounded like that. When he sounded like nothing could ever come close to him, when he was so high up above anyone any anything that he would shut down his senses and emotions, pretending to not care but he did very much. That was was Corvo told himself everyday. Every night he didn’t tell others that he had indeed found the wanted Masterthief. 

The brown haired man sighed deeple, exhaling the air and the rage that had build up inside him by just that single tone of Garretts voice.   
“It’s alright.”, he told the thief finally, even though he would rather have not. Of course it was alright, it was alright that Garrett didn’t want to be close to him. He just wished that Garrett would have told him earlier.   
  
“You don’t sound believable.”, the other man shrugged off, making his way slowly through Corvo’s room and into the direction of the window.   
“Where are you going?”   
And with that Garrett stopped his pace, turning around and facing Corvo. He already had pulled up the cloth to hide half of his face.  
“There is a job to be done.”  
  
Corvo nodded faintly, of course. There was always a job to be done. Garrett didn’t gave this conversation a second thought, he didn’t know that it had actually mattered to Corvo. For him this talk was over and he was free to go.  
  
Garretts eyes focused on Corvo, who had stopped looking at him now. The other seemed a bit insecure, maybe even dissapointed, but Garrett didn’t know what to say or to do about it. He probably didn’t even really get what the problem was right now. And to be utterly fair … he never had cared for something like that, it was just the fact that he liked Corvo. He probably liked him more than he should and that was what scared him. That was what made him dodge his embraces and touches. He didn’t like it. He couldn’t descripe the feeling but it wasn’t good … and still he would come back to Corvo in the End and still …he would want him to tag along by his side, because he liked him.  
  
He turned around, closing his eyes for a brief second, while shoving aside all those thoughts which would cloud his view for the job. He needed to be clear in his head, if he didn’t want to get cought.  
  
The moment his hand touched the window frame, he heard movements. And the next thing that caught Garretts eyes was Corvos hand … places aside his own, a few inches between the two mans hands. There was an odd symbolic to that - Garrett thought.  
  
“No. I mean it, Garrett.”, Corvo said and stood behind Garrett, who was ready to dissapear through the window, but didn’t move and had his gaze fixed at the two hands, waiting for anything to happen. But he didn’t say anything.  
“I am not angry with you or anything -”   
Garretts gaze turned around, he was turning his face a bit to the right so he could fix Corvo with his eyes as if he would wanted to say ‘I didn’t think you were’ - but he kept the silence, curious about the things Corvo wanted to say.  
  
“I … what I am trying to say, Garrett. I didn’t think that something like this would ever happen. Not to me …. and I think you maybe had the same thoughts once in a while. I don’t know exactly what you think of me but I have grown to know you. And I know that if you wouldn’t want me beside you, you would have ditched me already even harder. You wouldn’t come by sometime to spend some time with me. You wouldn’t have showed me off to Basso if this woudn’t be something.  
And I don’t care what ever this is, or whatever you want this to be. We don’t need to … you now … get close. I am not going to do anything against your will and I will stop trying to get closer. I am sorry if that made you feel uncomfortable.  
I am just glad -”, the man stopped while a thought creeped his way into his head.  
  
**_That you let me be around you, because I love you._**

“That you _tolerate_ me.”, he said, finally understanding that this will never be what he wished it to be.  
  
The silence spread between the two man and slowly, almost carefully Garrett turned his gaze back to the window.   
With no other words the thief slowly opened the window with the other hand that wasnt set on the window frame.  
  
Then he stopped again.  
He put his hand onto Corvos. Just slightly, just as if it wouldn’t be there at all, but Corvo felt it. And if felt like a relief.  
  
“I do not tolerate you, Attano.”, he said voice clear and steady. “I think I trust you. Thats even worse.”, his voice was almost a whisper but still very clear to Corvo.  
  
And then he dissapeared through that window. 


End file.
